Pray, Breath, Grip The Bong, God Wont Show
by Vash-De-La-Trinkettes
Summary: Haruno Sakura grew up in a tough neighborhood, when she grows up, life gets worse as she's pregnant at 16 with a man with a fetish for illegal substances. LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS - SasuXSaku - My life story


**Yo again everybody, and yes I have changed my name AGAIN! :O I'm very sorry but I've just finished pregnancy and it really is an emotional rollercoaster. As you probably all got very confused about someone else taking my account, which kind of happened, but then she became very busy, so I was delighted to take my account back and rename myself Vash-De-La-Trinkettes **

**Well this story will be incredibly long because its my life story! :D I hope you enjoy, and yes, all events in this story really happened to me, I'm not going to exaggerate anything, this really is the story of how I became 16 and pregnant with a husband who had a fetish for illegal substances, but instead, I'd like to tell it using my favorite characters and pairings! :D Now I'm rambling, so on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>_**Say A**_** Pray**_**er**_**, Breathe **_**Slow**_**, Grip The Bong, **_**Don't Fret Babe**_**; god Wont Show-  
><strong>_**-By Vash-De-La-Trinkettes  
>Thoughts : <strong>_**Real Life**

* * *

><p>I looked out the window, no matter what anybody says about my one room apartment I share with my Oka-san, I love it to pieces. I love how cramped it is, it means me and Oka-san always have to be close. I love high up it is, I can see the whole city, many say it's a chore to get up the 9 flights of stairs, every step just became part of my journey. I love all the trouble that goes on around us, I'm addicted to the drama, watching police men and women drag people out their house, it gives me something to think about, and also sets me a strong image of what not to grow up to be.<p>

"Sakura, come away from the window" Oka-san called disturbing my thoughts and what I thought to be my palace

I sat down on the flattened green carpet in front of the radio which was placed on the floor, in a corner against the pale blue walls. Admittedly our home did not match, but somehow the dated paint gave me comfort and a sense of safety. Flicking the switch, a small sound came out the radio, before the static. I took hold of the dials and tuned it into Classic FM.

Eagerly waiting for the music to start accompanied by a narrator and a story that me and Oka-san listened to religiously as we ate dinner, I bounced on the carpet. A plate of mashed potato and beans was placed in front of me along with my Oka-san sitting down next to me, giving me a cheesy grin and planted a wet kiss on my head and giving me a falcon-death-grip which she claimed to be a hug.

My Oka-san was very beautiful, her thick red hair that cascaded down her back and framed her heart shaped face. Her big brown eyes with impossibly long lashes, her plump red lips with a hue of red that dusted her cheeks. My Oka-san is and always will be my everything.

"Sakura hun, I've got another shift down at the shop, so please try and keep clean, the boss is in and you know how he hates scruffy children in his shop" she giggled ruffling my hair.

My Oka-san might be in a good mood, but I loathed 'the boss'. He was rude, harsh and was always making physical contact with Oka-san whenever possible. Not only that, he had almost blackmailed my Oka-san in selling that shop to him, cheap as well. He fired all the staff that she had hired, but said that he wouldn't fire her if she sold it to him at his given price.

It was unfair, that was Oka-san's lively hood, where she could take me whenever she wanted to, where she could see all her friends, socialize, enjoy herself, have fun! Now she couldn't go there whenever she wanted anymore, I missed it too. I missed sitting behind the counter with my Oka-san as she would slip me a few sweets.  
>I was still allowed behind the counter, but we both knew the boss certainly did not appreciate it.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal walk to the shop, the usual grey cloud that kept everyone in a gloomy type of trance. Well, everyone but me and my Oka-san. She was just as much of a child as me I realized as she ran around the swings looking for me and we played the final round of Ultimate Hide-And-Seek.<p>

"Alright Sakura, we better get moving" she panted scooping me up in her arms.  
>She jogged all the way to work, in fear of being late and getting fired. <em>How could he even consider firing Oka-san? She is the best! She's sweet and charming, keeping all the customers happy which means they keep coming to the shop!<em>

__My angry thoughts towards 'the boss' were disturbed as we entered the automatic doors, with her uniform already on, she slipped off her coat, opened the door that lead to the check outs, sat down on the spin-y chair and opened up her till.

After serving a few people, she took off my hat and turned around, only to have the life frightened out of her as she came face to face with 'the boss'.

"I told you Rin, don't bring in poor Sakura to work, she'll get cramped on the floor" She almost spat "Here, let me look after the dear child while you do what you came here to do! work!" He bellowed

My Oka-san visibly shook, placing her small shaking hands on her ears, she let out a little whimper, it was painfully obvious she either wanted to cry or slap the man into next week. Still she was allowed to do neither.

I felt sick, my Oka-san was always strong no matter what.

"I … I'm sorry" She barley stuttered "It wont happen again"

He stood tall and strong for a while, before bending down, so his and my Oka-san's faces were level.  
>"Actually, bring her in every day" He said in a complete turn around of emotions "I'll look after her while you get on, it's the least I can do" he said in the calmest tone.<p>

His tone was scary, it scared me and Oka-san. Surprisingly she stood up and took hold of his collar. He small fingers wrapped tightly around the fabric as she brought his face closer to hers.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I still remember why I chucked you out you sick piece of shit. Not in a million years would I leave you alone with her"

He grabber her wrists, twisting them into a painful position as Oka-san's knees buckled beneath her as she whimpered and try to sink to the ground, all that left her suspended in the air was his tight grip on her fragile wrists.

I was terrified, _Why is this happening? What is Oka-san taking about? Why is her hurting her? Why wont he let go?_ I felt numb in a way, I sat there crouched in the corner, frozen, I wanted to help, but knew I could do no good. I wanted to be strong for Oka-san, but still, the traitor tears fell and dribbled down my face.

"Now look you silly bitch, you made OUR baby cry. You made me loose my temper" He whispered into her ear "You don't want me to get social services involved do you? I still have rights to see her" He continued stroking her hair, twisting a lock of her shiny red mane.

Oka-san was almost in a trance, she raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck _What is she doing?_ My head screamed.

He whispered more things into her ear before giving it a small lick as her neck relaxed and her head rested upon his shoulder. His hands stroked her back as she buried her nose into the joint between his shoulder and neck.  
>'The boss' was undeniably a handsome man, he was large and lean with dark hair and eyes that was a part of his very angular face.<p>

"You know that I always get what I want, and I want you" he almost growled.  
>Oka-san giggled as she gave him a playful slap<p>

"Don't talk vulgar, that's not suitable in front of a 2 year old" She slurred

None of it made sense, what the hell were they talking about? Their baby? Was Oka-san having a baby? With the boss? No, that cant be it … but why is she acting like that around him? What did he say to her to make her act like that? _They're just lucky the shop is quite empty and no one was around to see that _I thought bitterly.

I was too engrossed in my thoughts that I almost didn't realize large man hands wrap around my torso, just under my arms. _'The boss is picking me up?_ I felt my legs instinctively wrap around the boss and he pressed me to his chest.

His large hand cupped the back of my head as he pulled it closer placing his lips to my ear, he whispered "Daddys home baby princess"

* * *

><p>,',',','<em>3 years pass … ,',',','<em>

* * *

><p>My name is Haruno Sakura.<p>

I live in the Jasmine Alley block of apartments with my Oka-san, my Oto-san and my little sister Bella.

Ever since my Oto-san came to live with us, my life slowly started turning into hell on earth. The first night was fine, we slept in one bed, arms around each other just like the perfect happy family I dreamed of. Though, he soon got tired of playing happy family and let his true colours show. Scratch that, let his true colours shine and blind us all.

He drank more and more with ever progressing week. He took my Oka-san out at night and always brought her home shaking with her clothes ripped. The first few times, I had no idea what they were doing, but when Bella was brought into the equation, I understood.

I was not ignorant as a 5 year old, I knew where babies came from and how they were made, the thought of Oka-san and Oto-san doing such things made me sick to my stomach, how could he violate Oka-san like that? She had been nothing but loyal and kind to him no matter what, even when he made her do things she didn't want to using the persuasive technique of his fists.

I pleaded for me her and Bella to run, but she just replied 'I've already done that hun, I'm so sorry, but we're stuck'

We were never allowed out anymore, my best friend is Oka-san, so I didn't really have anyone to miss, just the park and all the happy memories we had there. I missed being able to run free through out the 3 rooms we owned, but instead I had to sit still and help with Bella, it made Oto-san very unhappy to see me having fun.  
>I normally sat at my post at the window seal, holding Bella in my arms and I cradled her and pointed out all the mischief and drama going on in the outside world. Its strange, I no longer feel like part of the world, just a being that watched, never interfered or got involved, just observed. I feel more sick and tired every day. I used to love my home, but now I dream of escaping, seeing the world and inevitably making it my own, everyone to do as I say, and I would banish all those who drank or did wrong to their family. I know its not good to have these types of thoughts, but I cant seem to shake them.<p>

As bad as I feel, I know I'm not the worst affected, Oka-san was. As she cleaned our home until it shined, she rotted. Her hair lost its shine a long time ago, her teeth started to yellow, her eyes never sparkled, she showed no emotion, she didn't eat, just sat, waiting for my Oto-san to come home. Prepared herself for whatever torture he had in mind for her. Waiting for the dreadful sound of the key clinking in the lock.

Oto-san had money and lots of it, but we never saw a penny of it. He claimed that he needed to invest it all, and when it works out, he'll buy us al the world. My ass. I'll give it to him though, he is one of the best liars I have ever come across.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Hun, quick get up!"<p>

I felt the foundation below me shake as my Oka-san leaned over me. I sat up quickly expecting the world to be falling apart, instead I saw an even more amazing sight I had seen in all 5 years of my very small life.

It was early morning, and I could have mistaken my Oka-san as the sun rising. Bella was gently resting in her arms that were bare. She was wearing a tight red silk shirt that fitted her like a glove. Her hair shone and flowed and quivered beautifully with ever move she made. Her long neck was concealed by a small necklace she hadn't worn in years. Her eyes glistened as she pulled me out of bed with her spare arm.

There's always a flip side though, for the first time, I was jealous of my Oka-san, she was beautiful and I was not. I know I'm only 5, but my mousy hair was fine and lifeless, simply just hung of my head. My eyes are brown and big, but do not sparkle, then to round it all off, my face is covered in freckles. A pain in my gut struck, I am not good looking and I would never grow up to be so either. I had planned of being a strong beautiful woman, but it became so pain taxingly obvious that I certainly would not, I was too much like my Oto-san.

"Sakura! I said quick, your going to school remember dummy?" she screamed playfully

Before I knew it I was clad in a white polo shirt, a black pleated skirt, long black socks, shiny black buckle shoes with a black jumper that had a small logo embodied into it.

It was a very rare occasion that I got new clothes, I ran to my Oka-san and gave her the family falcon's-death-grip.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed

She must have saved up for a long time to get all this. Oto-san had started to take her pay, so she would have to have hid this money. My Oka-san simply is a great woman.  
>"Its alright Sakura hun, you deserve it, and plus, we're not even at school yet silly bee" She said snuggling her face into my shoulder as she bent down to my level.<p>

School was not the part of the deal I was too hyped up about.

* * *

><p>St Francis School For Disabled And Disadvantaged Children.<p>

I inspected the gate that lead into the school grounds. I looked at the peeling paint on the black metal bars. I turned my head up to the sky and thought about how Oka-san had simply left me here. I knew she had to be somewhere but I saw all the other children my age with their parents tightly gripping their hands. It was very rare occasion that I hated my Oka-san, but this definitely was one of those times.

"Oi, you just gonna stare all day or go in?"

I turned around quickly to be greeted with the sight of a boy in the same uniform, except his scruffy, wind swept brown hair that was tied up in a bunch, almost resembling a pineapple. With a skateboard under his arm and a moody face he continued to stare and wait for me to either move or answer. He was one of the older children, I knew that meant that I shouldn't really talk to him, but I couldn't resist.

"Oh sorry, I'm new and not really looking forward to school" I said shuffling my feet.

To my immense relief a small smile crept upon his face.

"Haha, naaaa, I don't think anyone is. I'm Shikameru, better known as Naara so address me like that. New huh?No parents?" He said kindly offering his hand.

I took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Nope, got other places to be, I'm Sakura"

"Pleased to meet you Sakura. Don't sweat it, my mate Uchiha didn't have his parents here on the first day either, your not the first and most defiantly wont be the last. You know anyone here?"

"Urm, no, that's mostly the reason I want to go home" I said as my voice trembled just a little but I refused to cry in front of one of the older kids.

"Don't matter, you'll meet people. This school is really friendly because we all come from shaky backgrounds, so we all have an understanding, and if worst comes to worse, I got your back for a while. I'm in year 1, so I'm a year above you and wont be in any of your classes, but that's cool, its play time you should probably worry about"

"Thanks" I smiled

Shikameru started to walk away as I looked down at my book bag. I willed my right foot to move as I slowly made the torturous journey down the black tarmac to the playground

_Damn, I should have stayed with Naara, now I'm going to have to stand here until school starts. Never mind I guess, look at the bright side, at least Oka-san brightened up over it and I'm not stuck with Bella's screaming and wont have to deal with Oto-san._

__Suddenly school didn't seem so bad after all.

* * *

><p>The lessons were quite fun. I enjoyed learning and I enjoyed the satisfaction that came from the sight of paper that had my name scrawled on in red crayon. I felt so proud of myself, I could actually write all the letters that together made my name.<p>

Tusnade-sensei was just about to mark my work when the door burst open to reveal an average looking man who was a teacher holding the tallest boy I had ever seen by the scruff of his neck. The boy had dark hair that grew in a wild curly mess and covered most his face but his dark eyes were still visible, a small fine mouth and pimples on his cheeks. Not to mention his incredible height.

I had come to understand that this school was for all the children who are very poor but still showed hope for a promising future, also children who are not very well. This boy obviously had a growth problem, and a behavioral one too by the way he was thrashing around trying to smash the teacher in the face. The eldest he could have been was in year 2 because after that you have to wear a tie, but he was almost taller than the teacher.

The teacher at the door scrambled and struggled to get the boy to sit on his own in a corner, he would simply thrash more and scream insults and protests. It did become a bit silly, all he wanted to do was be sat at a table and not on his own, in the end the teachers gave in and et him sit at a table, sadly it had to be mine.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you sit here quietly or will call your parents again!" threatened Tusnade

"See if I give a fuck you old cow!" he screamed back

Tusnade ignored the comment and walked away, sadly missing my work. Sasuke seemed to be pretty put out that he had got no attention out of his comment. He sat still for a while before letting out a growl which could have easily been mistaken for a wild animal's. Just as I thought he was going to settle, he suddenly bashed his head against the table **BASH** and again **BASH** and again **BASH. **I could tell it hurt him by the way a red mark was forming on his forehead.

"Hey stop! Your going to really hurt yourself" but as soon as I said those words, I wished that my Oto-san really had sewed up my mouth when he threatened.

He looked up at me with a emotionless face, but his eyes were completely wild. I thought he was going to shout at me when suddenly he screamed. The whole class went silent and stared at him, he started to giggle then the giggle snowballed into a fall on the floor fit of laughter.

"Oh no, someone given him sweets Tusnade?" asked Shizune-sensei

"Yep, we're going to have to subdue him" she replied

"Pfft, we'd need chloroform to subdue him"

Tusnade giggled "More like horse tranquilizer"

* * *

><p>School had sadly come to an end, I walked out the painted blue door to the play ground to wait for my Oka-san to come and pick me up. While I waited, I reviewed the day. <em>Naara was right, this school really is friendly. Play time really wasn't that bad, I'm glad I found the safe haven of the library full of picture books for me to admire, school is great <em>I thought to myself pleased.

I felt a wind rush past me, it was 3 scruffy boys with skateboards rammed under their arms. I was just about to turn around when I felt someone bump into my back. I then quickly did turn around to see a small boy with a neck brace on, white eyes, long brown hair with many bandages all over his body. I took his hand and helped him up, handing his skateboard to him.

"Thank you" he squeaked, it was almost just a breath

"Its fine, careful on that board" I giggled

He smiled back. "Naa, I got the greatest friend ever, so don't worry he'll look after me" he coughed  
>"Sakura! Your Oka-san has called, she says you'll have to walk home on your own!" called one of the<p>

receptionists from out one of the windows of the classrooms.

_Great_ I thought sarcastically

"Tough luck" squeaked the boy, I was starting to feel bad for making him talk "I'm Neji, better known as Hyuuga"

"Sakura" I smiled

"Hey, you met Naara this morning right?" I nodded "He said we've got your back, come on, you better walk home with us" he choked out

So me and Neji walked over to the other 3 boys, Shikameru and Sasuke being among them. Sasuke caught sight of me, I saw his eyes flash red and his nose wrinkle. His hand curled into a tight fist and he stormed over to us.

"Your Sakura?" he moaned

Shikameru gave a little nod as a bright blonde boy sauntered over to us too.

"I'm Naruto, but you call me Awesome lightning strike" He proclaimed

"That's not your name Dobe!"Protested Sasuke

"I can call him that, I don't mind Sasuke" I just about finished the last syllable of his name I felt the air rush out of me and my back make contact with the small picket fence painted to look like giant pencils pointing out of the ground.

When I got a grip back on reality I had Sasuke holding me by my collar and towering over me as he gave me the most disgusted look I have ever seen.

"Names Uchiha got it? If you aint got it, tell me now because I will smack you into next week, any later it might turn into next month" he spat at my face

He didn't scare me, I'd had worse, but I guess he didn't understand that yet. I took hold of his hands and rammed him backwards.

"I understand Sas-uh I mean Uchiha. But you have to let me understand that you know never to touch me like that again or I will ram my knee right into what makes you a boy" I threatened.

I never really wanted to use this type of language, it made me feel sad, made me think of what was waiting for me at home. I swore to myself at that point that I would never say anything like that to my friends if I meant it.  
>He was raging at first, but then his face became thoughtful. Everyone was just as much as edge as I was, Neji was hidden behind his skateboard as he edged over to Sasuke.<p>

"Uchiha…?" he questioned

"Aright, I say Sakura's in, you better agree with me dobe or I will punch you!"

"Uchiha, my name aint dobe" cried Naruto "My name is Awesome Lightning Strike!"

"You cant make up your own name!" they argued some more until Shikameru came to stand next to me and Neji.

"Naruto is better known as 9Tails, but you can cal him Dobe if you want, he just wasn't too pleased with the name" He bit him bottom lip obviously remembering something funny. "Well, if your in you need a name, Sakura just don't cut it. I'm not really in charge type thing, we'll ask Dobe, he's like the leader"

Shikameru grabbed Naruto's hair and asked what I would be named

"And don't make it something dumb so we have to name her after her surname!"

It was a strange wait and he placed his finger to his bottom lip for around 5 seconds before turning to me.  
>"Wells its obvious, we'll call you Cherry!" He shouted<p>

Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Right Cherry, show up at my house tomorrow after school, we've got missions and stuff to talk about" said Sasuke "You got a skateboard?" I shook my head "No worries, you can share with me, I live on the 10th floor of Jasmine Alley apartments, room 2, floor 10, got it?"

I nodded excitedly, I couldn't believe he lived on the Jasmine Alley Estate as well.

"You're the only other person I've actually known who lives at Jasmine Alley, I live there too, 9th floor, room 2" I smiled

"Well you obviously don't get out enough, we all live at Jasmine Alley!" Laughed Naruto "I'm 9th floor, room 5, Hyuuga is 8th floor room 3 and Naara is floor 8 room 5, better remember that because your going to need those addresses"

"You sure are, you got a home phone?" asked Sasuke "no, well you'll have to come up to my apartment then to use it, I'll give you the number tomorrow, and if we don't wanna get a smack from our parents we better get home" as he finished that sentence everyone hopped on their skateboard and rode off.

All except Sasuke.

"Well come on, get on my back" I was clueless "Dude, your such a dummy" he said rolling his eyes.  
>He waked over to me, put his back towards me and bent down. I clambered on to his back as he picked up his board.<p>

"Why do I need a carry home?" I questioned

"You've got new shoes on, they'll get ruined in the mud, and I know if you live at Jasmine Alley and your not on the 10th floor, you've got to be pretty poor. Plus, your like my sister now, so I gotta do these things" He said looking to the side with a big grin

For the first time, I had friends, I was happy.

And so it came to be that day I was christened 'Sakura, better known as Cherry'.

* * *

><p><strong>N'aawwww, I'm such a big softie, I cried writing this, I could only think about al the great days I've had with my stupid ass friends <strong>**  
>PLEASE REVIEW COOKIES FOR ALL THOSE WHO OBEY!<br>The next chapter will be them growing up, then a few on the teenage tension, then of course, when life got serious so Sakura will get pregnant with none other than Sasuke Uchiha at age 16 :O  
>I would prefer not to be judged on the face I'm 16 and have a baby, I'm a better mother then a lot of people I know, and don't be mistaken, my husband has made a lot of mistakes, but he's an amazing father.<br>AGAIN, I URGE YOU TO REVIEW!  
>-Vash-De-La-Trinkettes-<strong>


End file.
